


Locker room kiss

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Sass, Short One Shot, i was bored yet again so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How i would have wanted the locker room kiss between Stiles and Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker room kiss

Lydia helped Stiles into the locker room. He collided on the floor and Lydia rushed over to him. She started rambling in the hope that his panic attack would stop “Think about anything else.” She said. “Like what” he said panic rising in his voice. “Happy thing, good thing, friends, family…Oh I mean not family. Oh god” she said scared that she couldn’t calm him down. She saw this boy who had lost so much already and now his father too. She didn’t even know how to deal with such a situation. She looked into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were now filled with panic and angst. She shushed him before saying “Stiles just look at me, Shhh Stiles.”

She got so distracted by his eyes. His lips. She couldn’t think of anything else. So she kissed him. The first seconds Stiles didn’t react to the kiss. Lydia felt his breathing slow. He deepened the kiss. It felt like coming home. They separated from each other a minute later. Halve out of breath she asked “Are you okay?” He looked at her still a bit dazed. “Yeah..Why did you do that?”

Now she started panicking should she lie or should she tell the truth. Should she tell him that she could only think of his lips and that it worked in their favour? She wanted to make up something but it was too late. “Well…I wanted to stop your panic attack but…I got distracted by your lips and I thought I could give it a shot in the hope that it would calm you down.” She said not leaving his eyes for a second. “Thanks” He said. They held each other’s gazes for a minute. Stiles stood up. While helping Lydia up he tripped over his own feet (typical) with his back against the locker and Lydia’s arms on his chest.

They kept looking at each other and before even realizing it they were both leaning in to kiss each other. The kiss became making out against the locker. The kisses they shared where hot and passionate. That’s when they heard the door of the locker room open. They stopped making out the second they heard the door open but it was too late coach Finstock had already seen them.

“What the hell is this!” He said. “Coach this is called making out you should try it some time.” Lydia answered making Stiles laugh. “Don’t be such a smartass Mrs Martin and get your ass out of the boys locker room. YOU TOO STILINSKI!” Lydia grabbed Stiles’ hand and they ran out of the locker room with coach Finstock giving them a death glare. “You’re a badass!” Stiles told Lydia before picking her up. A giggle left Lydia’s mouth. “We are going to talk about what happened right?” Stiles Said with a much more serious face. “Yes but right now we should get away from here and make sure Coach doesn’t send us to the guidancecounsellor or something”she said. Stiles looked like he just figured it out “Morell” he said before running toward the guidance office with Lydia right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
